


a love most foul

by TobaccoAndOak



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobaccoAndOak/pseuds/TobaccoAndOak
Summary: Angel was missing his dear husband. Last night Alastor went to a meeting that ran way longer than it should have, and Angel was pissed that he missed their date night because of it. He pouted in bed all night wearing his sixth favorite dress for just such an occasion. Alastor has been so busy lately that they even pushed back their monthly ‘appointment’. Everyday without Alastor made Angel more and more frustrated in every way possible.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been thinking about writing this fic for a while so here it is. Please let me know if there's any grammar errors. I barely proofread this.

Angel was missing his dear husband. Last night Alastor went to a meeting that ran way longer than it should have, and Angel was pissed that he missed their date night because of it. He pouted in bed all night wearing his sixth favorite dress for just such an occasion. Alastor has been so busy lately that they even pushed back their monthly ‘appointment’. Everyday without Alastor made Angel more and more frustrated in every way possible.

Then there was some hope when Alastor came home that night and kissed Angel long and hard with a promise that they would have breakfast in bed the next morning. Not knowing if Alastor was being literal or seductive, Angel went to sleep happy in his lover’s arms. Of course, instead of having a romantic morning like they planned, they were interrupted by another emergency meeting right in Angel’s kitchen. He was absolutely fuming as this point. He understood was it was like to be the partner of a crime boss, but it was becoming too much.

Sometimes Angel wished their life would be normal. A white picket fence, morning coffee together every morning, and maybe a brat or two making messes in their house. But Angel liked the life of crime just as much as Alastor and wouldn’t trade it for the world. Except for today.

So, Angel got a plan. He wore his beautiful see through pink robe with nothing but the shortest shorts that he owned underneath and made his way to the kitchen. Alastor may not get hot and bothered over any outfits that Angel wears with him being asexual and all, but his colleagues will. With a little mascara and a bit of lip gloss Angel was ready to go into battle. He went down the stairs and followed the voice of his husband and the other men that got in his way. In the kitchen Alastor was holding sipping on a cup of coffee while listening to this little man and his two bodyguard looking guys. Alastor had his signature smile on but Angel could tell that he was very annoyed at the three men.

Understandably so, because Angel recognized. These were the guys that were found out to be moles for the cops. From the sounds of it they were trying to kiss Alastor’s ass so that he wouldn’t suspect them of betrayal and maybe get some information. Alastor is a very narcissistic guy and loves compliment but he hates liars more. Angel’s original plan of making the guys uncomfortable enough to leave just changed. He knew Alastor has been waiting for the right opportunity to get rid of these guys and Angel was going to give him the right opening.

“Oh, excuse me boys,” Angel interrupted the sorry excuse of bullshitting he was hearing from the lowlifes, “I hope I’m not interrupting.” Angel kept his words slow and seductive to get the response that he wanted. And boy did they deliver. All three men looked at him and all looked at him like he was a real angel coming down from heaven to greet them.

“Angel, mon cher,” Alastor greeted, not noticing Angel’s attire and tone of voice, “You’re finally awake, I was just about to have Niffty bring you up a cup of coffee.”

Angel sauntered into the kitchen and did not once stop looking at the three stooges that sat at his kitchen counter, “Thanks my love. You know how I love a hot… cup of coffee in the morning.”

“Of course, my darling, coffee is just not the same when it’s cold,” Alastor laughed, still oblivious of what his husband was doing. He filled a coffee cup and offered it to Angel. Angel kept his movements slow and pointedly kept them all towards giving the men a show. He let his robe fall off his shoulder as he grabbed the coffee from Alastor who was still not noticing a thing.

Angel knew the effect he was having on the men. He’d done it a million times and these guys were easy. Hell, any guy was easy in Angel’s books. Just a flash of skin and stick your ass out a bit and he could have a guy on his knees. He could seduce any man, well except for one.

When he first met Alastor he offered him a blow job and Alastor politely declined. In all his years Angel had never been rejected, he even offered to do it for free and Alastor denied him a lot quicker than when he first did. Now that interested Angel, so he pursued the man trying to find out what turned Alastor on. Pulling out every trick in the book Alastor wore out Angel to the point where he just straight up asked the crime boss.

“What the fuck is your deal man? You don’t like sex or something?” Angel asked while they were out having dinner that night.

“Exactly,” Alastor replied, “It never interested me, sorry my dear boy.”

Without having any knowledge on what to do in that situation Angel just slumped down on the table, defeated. “So, I guess I never had a chance, huh?” He said into his sleeve. Because at this point it was no longer about sex. All the pestering just became routine. Sometimes the topic never came up and they would just talk and enjoy each other’s company. He just wanted to be around Alastor as much as he could, and now that he knew Alastor wouldn’t be with him he instantly felt depressed.

“Well, I wouldn’t say that.”

Angel perked up, “What do you mean? You’ve been rejecting me this whole time!”

Alastor wiped his mouth with a napkin and chuckled into it, “Yes, I’ve rejected you every time I have taken you out to dinner to your favorite restaurants. I refused to go home with you when I take you out drinking at the best bars in the city. And I avoid you fondling when I take you to the movies or walks in the parks. You’re so busy trying to have sex with me that you haven’t noticed that I’ve been courting you this whole time.”

Now Angel felt stupid and put his head back on the table, “Oh my fucking god.”  
“Are you going to be alright Angel? Did you have too much wine?”

Raising his head Angel glared at the man sitting across from him, “You’re telling me we’ve been dating this whole damn time?”

“Why yes! I’m glad you finally noticed! I was starting to get worried!”

After that night the rest was history. They officially dated for about a year and got hitched. On their wedding night Alastor made a compromise with Angel. Though he didn’t like sex, he loved Angel, so he was willing to make ‘appointments’. Angel lets him call it that because he knows it makes him more comfortable with the idea. That was until he actually saw that Alastor actually put it on their calendar that was on the fridge.

Sometimes though, Alastor can be spontaneous when it comes to the bedroom. There are times that after Alastor has taken care of some pests he’ll come home still filled with adrenaline. Boy does Angel take advantage of those night. In bed Alastor usually just caters to Angel’s needs but on those night, Alastor fucks him senseless.

That’s exactly what Angel needs right now, especially since Alastor has been neglecting him the past couple weeks. All he has to do is get these three guys a little too comfortable and it’ll be a blood bath. Angel was getting hard at the thought.

First, he needed to get Alastor out of the room.

“Al?” Angel said in a sweet voice, “Husk called and said he needed to talk to you about something really important. I think your phone is still in our room.”

“Is it urgent?” One of Alastor’s eyebrows went up. A silent question in his eyes.

“It sounded pretty urgent.”

Alastor put down his cup of coffee and excused himself out of the kitchen. Then he called out, “Dear, could you get the gentlemen a fresh cup of coffee?”

“Anything for you!” Angel turned his attention back to the three men who were still gawking at him, “So boys? How do you like your coffee?”

The smaller man, the boss Angel was guessing, looked to his men and shook his head, “We’re fine. We had coffee before we left.”

Angel blew on his coffee slowly and looked at the men through his eyelashes, “That’s too bad. Us Italian make the best coffee in the world.”

“Your husband is a lucky man then,” one of the big goons said, “How did he score a pretty thing like you?”

Faking a bashful smile behind his cup, Angel giggled, “Oh it wasn’t too hard. I like my men powerful.” He then leaned on the counter extenuating the curve of his back and his slender legs. Hopefully these guys will take the bait and begin to talk. Usually when guys get all hot like this, they can’t control their mouths and their first thought is insulting whoever in in their way. Alastor hated being insulted, especially in his own home.

“Too bad he got to you first, I could’ve shown you a good time,” the other goon said.

“Hmm,” Angel hummed thoughtfully, “I doubt it.”

All three men chuckled at that, so they already thought they had all this shit figured out. Oh, how little do they know.

“Bullshit,” the little man said, “Everyone and their Ma’s know that Alastor don’t fuck.”

Damn, going right for the jugular. Angel didn’t even have to show his ass for that one.

“He don’t like no body,” he continued, “Shit, I was surprised when I found out he had gotten married. I thought he would’ve married a prude like himself.”

Angel laughed, “Nope, he got stuck with me. Trust me I was shocked too when he bought me a ring.”

“Yea who would’ve thought that Alastor would marry Valentino’s best whore.”  
The façade Angel put up fell.

“Right, boss,” the goon began to laugh, “Alastor probably bought him. No whore wants a man whose dick doesn’t work.” Then all three men started laughing so hard tears came out of their eyes. They laughed for a good while until they heard a fourth laugh overthrow theirs. Angel was laughing into his coffee cup too. The men’s laughing ceased.

“The fuck you laughing at whore?” The little man started to wear a smug smile on his face, “I hope you know that one day your sugar daddy is gonna be behind bars and you’ll have nowhere to go. Maybe if you’re nice, we can give you a nice place to stay warm.”

Angel looked at them one last time and laughed even harder.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!”

Now it was Angel’s turn to wipe tears from his eyes, “I’m laughing hahaha, I’m laughing because you guys should’ve taken the coffee. Because this would be a lot less painful.”

His words barely registered in their minds when the two goons fell to the ground crying out in pain. Alastor had cut the back tendons of the goons knees so they were incapacitated on the ground. The smaller tried to turn around to see what happened to his men when a blade went through his hand and pinned it to the counter.

“Aw man we just got those counter installed Al!” Angel exclaimed ignoring the cries of the three men.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh finally got this chapter out. It was gonna go a different way but as I wrote it, it took a mind of it own. Thinking of expanding on this human AU but I'm not sure yet. I keep thinking a little fluff stories of how they got together and other things. Let me know if you guys are interested in that stuff. WARNING there some gore in this but I don't go into much detail and skipping it won't effect the story. I hope you guys enjoy.

If anyone were to walk into the home of Alastor and Angel, you could see the contrast of the couple’s styles. The outside of the house looked like it was picked right out of the city of New Orleans, Alastor’s hometown. When you walk in all the wooding and furniture are made of different dark woods and the fabrics were red. Except here and there, there are accents of pink and whites. Sometimes is was flower, the curtains, or Angel’s scattered clothes that he forgets to put away. 

Then they had designated room where you know one of them has taken over, like the kitchen or the master bedroom. The kitchen was made out of nothing but light colors. The cabinets were made out of grey wood and the walls and counters top were made of a white and black granite. Angel loved to keep the kitchen spotless just like his mother did and Angel wanted to be such a good housewife like she was. 

When Alastor moved Angel into his home the kitchen had looked completely different. Alastor was a great cook but he didn’t care much about how his kitchen looked. The things Alastor would cook in his kitchen made such messes. Maybe it’s because they would still be alive when he brought them there. There were so many stains and scratches on every surface. ‘The kitchen is the heart of the home’ Angel’s mother would say. So, Angel kicked his husband out of the kitchen and told him he had to take his kills somewhere else. 

This prompted Alastor to create his own room that Angel jokingly called his ‘man cave’. Under the house was a large vault that Alastor kept his wine and occasionally his victims. He threw out some of the old wine, tore down some walls, and added some new décor to make his own torture chamber. It had everything he would ever need to torture, kill, and cook anyone who has ever crossed his way. Now he had his next 3 victims hung on the walls by their arms waiting for whatever horror awaited them.

Angel stood at the entrance of Alastor’s ‘man cave’ and watched the men look around taking in where they were. They looked like they were about to shit their pants, good. Then Angel looked to Alastor who had his back to the men and was going through his weapons, seeing which ones he wanted to use. He looked so good like that, like a kid trying to pick which present they were going to open. Fuck it was hot.

These has been countless times where Alastor brought some lowlife into their home just to carve them up and serve their meat to his sweet Angel. Murder wasn’t anything new to Angel, he had killed his fair share, but the first time he saw his husband bring someone home and kill them just because he made some rude remark to Angel made him hot to his core. Alastor thought that he would find it disgusting but Angel found it sexy that they fucked in that person’s blood, whoever they were. 

Sure, the cannibalism wasn’t an easy thing to get used to but after learning that the only people that Alastor served to him were ones that insulted him in anyway made it easier. Enemies were usually nothing but scum at the bottom of Angel’s heels. What difference did it make if he ate them? It sure as hell pleased Alastor, and he would do anything for his man. As would Alastor would do anything for him.

“My dear Angel,” Alastor pulled a scalpel from his bow of toys and presented it to Angel, “What do you think I should do to these men after they way that they looked at you?”

“Mhmm,” Angel moaned, he loved when Alastor gave him the reins to Alastor’s craft. This was their foreplay when they involved others, “I think you should take it slow babe. Beside they’re moles. Gotta give them back in one piece.”

Alastor got a twinkle in his eye now that he’s been given a command, “Oh mon cher, I’m sure they won’t miss a few pieces on the inside. Since I’ve been neglecting you, I’ll be sure to fetch something for dinner tonight.”

The three men began to struggle in their chains, “You’re going to regret this!” One of the big goons shouted.

“Yea, we’ve been wearing wires this whole time!” the small boss added, “The cops should be here any second now to take you freaks away!-Ugh”

From across the room Angel had grabbed one of Alastor’s knife and threw it into the man’s stomach, “You know, I’m getting tired of being called a freak. My love I think you should start with him. Shut him the fuck up.”

Alastor walked to the small man and slowly took the knife out of him. The small man tried his best not to show the pain on his face, but he failed, “I’m sorry old chap but once you set foot on my property your employer haven’t been able to hear a thing.” Alastor chuckled, “No mole has been able to catch me, they call me the Radio Demon for a reason you know.” 

He then stabbed the man right underneath his sternum and slowly dragged it down.

“AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK,” the man screamed and stared down at the deep wound that his captor made, “HOW DID I- “

“Not feel anything?” Alastor finished his sentence, “While you were incapacitated my sweetest Angel injected you with a serum that will keep you awake, not feel any pain, but you will feel me pull you insides out. I’m not one for drugs but my dearest is a expert. Honestly it adds to the fun.”

By now Angel was weak at the knees at the display of dominance his husband was giving. He obtains his special chair that he would sit on for just such an occasion. Angel would sit in the middle of the room and watch Alastor’s craft. It wasn’t a massacre as a lot of people would describe but an art. No one could understand Alastor like he could but like any good husband would do, he encouraged his lifestyle. 

Slowly Alastor pulled out the small man’s organ and laid them on a table that sat underneath the man’s stomach. The small man began to shake, not believing the situation that he was in. His body convulsed as he tried not to scream.

“YOU GUYS ARE NOTHING BUT FREAKS,” one of the goons screamed next to their boss, “YOU’RE A BUNCH OF COWARDS! FIGHT US LIKE MEN AND I COULD SHOW YOU GUYS A THING OR TWO!”

Angel could hear the panic in his voice. He didn’t mean any of it but it was his last act of trying to be tougher than he was at that moment. Angel loved seeing the men break down when Alastor had their guts sitting on the outside of their bodies. First, they would put on the tough guy act by rambling insults at them. Then they would try to bargain their way out promising Alastor things he already had or didn’t need. Lastly, they would beg for their lives. That was what got Angel off. He was already hard in his shorts watching these feeble men thinking they were better than Alastor. They were so stupid. Angel couldn’t help but touch himself at the display.

“Babe,” Angel called out, “I want to see them all bleed.” 

Turning back to his husband, Alastor had one of the biggest grins Angel has ever seen, “Anything for you my love.” He then proceeded to spill the guts of the other two men. All of them screamed in horror. All of them screamed for Angel. Angel began to stroke himself as he watched his husband fulfill his command. The crime boss whom everyone feared only followed the commands of one person. Angel felt like the most powerful man in the world. 

Three men who dared entered their home thinking they would tear down their empire were now screaming for mercy. Alastor began to dig through their insides looking for good meat for them to consume that night. Angel didn’t care about the food right now. He just wanted his man to take him at that moment in front of these men who dared question their love life. Only thing is that Alastor wouldn’t. Alastor didn’t want to show weakness. The bedroom was the only place that Alastor would surrender to his urges and he didn’t want anyone else to see him in that state. Angel respected that.

It didn’t mean Angel couldn’t. Hell, everyone and their mother has seen him get fucked out of his mind. Wouldn’t it be true torture to see a beautiful man like him fuck himself while they got their guts sliding to the floor? They would be scarred for life. So, Angel proceeded to fuck himself on his own fingers as he watched his husband go to work. If it made Alastor uncomfortable he would just blame it on the pent-up frustration he was putting him through.

“Angel,” Alastor called out. Angel opened his eyes and saw Alastor looking at him over his shoulder, “Would you come here?”

Angel saw his husband cutting out a piece of the goons liver while said goon looked like he finally lost his mind and was just letting everything happen. Obeying his command Angel got off his chair and made his way to Alastor, peeling off all his clothes until he was fully nude. The crime boss stopped what he was doing and opened up his arms to his beloved, “Enjoying the show my dear?”

“How could I not?” Angel embraced his loved and wrapped his arms around his neck, “I love it when your elbow deep in blood.”

Alastor brought said arms around Angel’s waist and held him close, “You couldn’t wait until I was done?”

Alastor brought out his deep tone, the one he used when he was killing or really getting into other things (namely Angel’s ass), “Babe, you know I can’t resist when you’re looking this fucking sexy. Would it be too much to ask for some sugar?” Angel teased pulling his body up closer.

“I’m sorry my dear but you know we only reserve that in our bedroom,” Alastor gave him a tender look, “But since this may take a while, I will give you something to leave with.”

He leaned in with a hard kiss. He was never really good with initiating kisses, but they were always well received. Angel moved his lips against Alastor’s, and he followed. They went in a rhythm moving against each other until Alastor put his hand against Angel’s jaw forcing his mouth to open. Angel quickly put his tongue inside Alastor’s mouth and deepened the kiss. As usually, Alastor just followed what Angel did, eager to please. Alastor moved his hands so slowly from Angel’s waist down to his hips then to his ass it was driving Angel mad with what those two hands did with just a touch.

Then Alastor began to kiss and bite at Angel’s neck as he grinded their crotches together. Mutilating these guys must’ve really for Alastor’s blood hot if he was willing to go this far in front of them. Right when Angel was about to ask him to go farther Alastor pulled himself away, “Now why don’t you go up to the bedroom while I finish up down here. I think they’ve seen enough of your beautiful body.”

Blushing at the comment and the teasing that Alastor never usually does, Angel does as he’s told. He gives one last peck to Alastor and walks away dreamily thinking of what his husband was going to do to him when he’s done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter of this guys. Let me know what you guys think. And of course stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more tags added in the next chapter because it's about to get really gory and sexy up in here. Thank you for reading.


End file.
